Printers, copiers, and related devices have been essential tools for business and residential use. In general, printers are peripheral devices connected to a computer or similar device to allow users to make physical representations on paper or similar material of graphics or text. Most printers comprise a number of trays on which stacks of paper are placed to be feed into the printer. In addition, one or more trays are positioned at the exit of the printer to receive the printed pages. It is common for many printers to have a number of trays of fixed length and width so only a specific size of paper can be used with the printers. Newer printers offer more functional trays which offer a way to accommodate different sizes of papers. While these newer trays provide more functionality than older trays, few or none provide ways to extend the length of the trays to accommodate longer sizes of paper. More importantly, there are few or none alternative methods to extend the functionality of the trays of printers, especially the OKI data printers. More specifically, the OKI B432dn printer is a printer built for maximum speed and efficiency which offers a main tray with a slide which allows paper sizes of 8.5 inches by 11 inches and 8.5 inches by 14 inches to be used. However, if one were to use a paper longer than 14 inches, the paper would not fit the main tray and the paper could be jammed in the printing process. In addition, the catching tray of the OKI B432dn printer would not be able to receive and hold a paper longer than 14 inches. Therefore, a device or method which allows the user to utilize the OKI B432dn printer with paper longer than 14 inches is necessary and beneficial.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a tray extension kit for the OKI B432dn printer or for any other kind of OKI printer. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tray extension kit which allows the user to utilize paper longer than 14 inches with the OKI B432dn printer. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tray extension kit for the OKI B432dn printer which is easy to install and easy to use. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tray extension kit for the OKI B432dn printer which does not require the user to modify or alter the structure of the OKI B432dn printer. Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.